


Spectrum

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Sunshine Challenge 2020
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Spectrum

 **Fandom:** Arrow

 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, Curtis Holt, Original Characters

 **Prompts:** Black,Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, White

**Written for Sunshine Challenge 2020**

****


	2. Black

Deep in the shadows, the intruder connected wires to the security lock on the heavy metal door. A few taps on the tablet that he was carrying resulted in a spark. He put the tablet in his bag and grabbed the crowbar at his feet. The door gave after some effort.

The intruder looked around once more before slipping inside. It was a paid job but he still needed to be careful. He was dealing with dangerous people and caution was his best chance to stay alive.

There were no motion sensors in the garage. He realized why when a rat ran over his foot. He took the stairs to the second level to find a place to do what he came to do.

Finding a hiding place wasn't easy because It was well lit inside. He found a corner that gave him a clear view of the lower level and he waited for his moment.

Down on the lower level Oliver stopped training and went for a bottle of water. When he passed Felicity, she got up to follow him.

"Oliver, we need to talk about this." Felicity grabbed his arm. "It's important."

"It's my birthday. There's nothing important about that. Just don't bother. I'm not really in the mood for it anyway."

The intruder's target moved into view. He lined up his shot.

"Oliver!" Felicity poked him in the ribs. "You know I have to do something. What about cake and champagne? Everybody likes cake and booze. We can just invite a few people. It's your birthday. People will want to celebrate with you."

Oliver sighed. "I'm not getting out of it, am I?"

"No." Felicity shook her head. "You and I can celebrate after everyone leaves. I'll even let you unwrap me. "

Oliver chuckled. "Is that going to be my only present?"

Felicity shrugged and gave him an impish look. "Maybe."

Oliver laughed. "I see." He started to reach around Felicity for a towel.

The intruder squeezed the trigger and the bullet left the barrel with a loud bang.

Felicity moved as Oliver grabbed the towel..

Oliver gasped then went down. "Felicity…"

Felicity tried to catch him and ended up falling to the floor with him. She took her phone out of her pocket and hit the emergency call out to alert every one.

"Oliver?!" Felicity looked him over. There was blood coming from the right side of his chest.

"Stay down." Oliver whispered. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

The intruder ran back the way he came. He knew that he wouldn't get another shot off at that moment. His employer wouldn't be happy. He should have had them both with that shot. He wasn't sure what went wrong. It looked like he had missed them both.

Felicity took the towel from Oliver's hand and pressed it to the wound. "Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me. I'm too young to be a fracking widow! OLIVER!"

In a not so well lit warehouse, the intruder stood as the man who hired him drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Tell me what happened again." The man asked.

The intruder looked at the floor. "I lined up the shot perfectly but I missed. He knew I was there but I don't know how. Should I try again?"

"No." The man in the chair took out a gun and shot the intruder in the head. The body fell with a thud on the floor. The man sighed. "I'll just have to do it myself."


	3. Red

It was everywhere. Red, warm, and all over her hands. With every second there was more. How could someone lose so much blood. She pushed harder on the wound to try to make it stop.

The elevator doors opened and John stepped out and looked around. "Felicity! Oliver!" 

"John, I need some help here!" Felicity could hear the panic in her voice. It sounded strange and far away.

John knelt down by her side and pushed her hands to the side. "Bring me a suture kit." John pushed down on the wound with a towel. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I heard a shot and he just fell. I hit the emergency call out on my phone and you showed up. I couldn't move him. I put pressure on the wound and then you came. She opened the suture kit."

"I was on my way." John pulled out the bullet and clamped the bleeding. He quickly sewed up the bleeders and stitched up the wound. "I think that should hold. Get the blood from the fridge. He's going to need a couple."

Felicity grabbed two bags from the bin and brought them over. "I'll get the IV set up."

"Hurry! He's still alive but he's lost a lot of blood." John looked around. "We'll have to do it here. I can't move him right now." John hooked up the IV.

The elevator doors opened. Dinah came in with her gun drawn. "Is anyone here?"

"Over here, Dinah." Felicity called out. "Oliver has been shot."

John wiped his hands and pulled his glock. "We need to clear this place. The shot came from one of the upper levels." He took a gun and a clip from the cabinet and held it out to Felicity. "Stay here with him."

She nodded. She wiped her hands on her dress and took the gun. She put the clip in and loaded a bullet in the chamber. She sat on the floor next to Oliver.

It took just a few minutes to check all the areas of the bunker. Dinah and John came back to where Felicity sat beside Oliver.

"The garage door was forced." John put his gun in the holster. "Did you hear anything or see anything before the shot?"

"No. We were talking about his birthday and then….." Felicity lowered the gun to her lap. "It has to be someone who knows about this place."

"I agree." Dinah looked at Felicity. "I have some clothes you can change into."

"Thanks." Felicity put her hand on Oliver's chest. "I just want to sit here for a little while."

John pulled Dinah away to speak to her. "They are going to need round the clock cover."

Dinah glanced back. "We can take turns. We need to get them to a safe house. Can he be moved?"

John shook his head. "Not yet. He lost a lot of blood before I got here. If I wasn't right outside, he would have never made it."

"He has a lot of enemies that know where this place is." Dinah reminded him.

"Adrian Chase and Damien Darhk are dead. So is Merlyn." John frowned.

"Merlyn? No one ever saw a body." Dinah reminded him. "From what I know, he wasn't called the Magician for nothing."

"He wouldn't ……" John frowned and sighed. "It better not be. I will make sure there's a body if he is the one that did this."

The elevator door opened and Rene and Curtis stepped out.

"We got the 911." Curtis looked around. He gasped when he saw Felicity on the floor with Oliver. "Is he dead?"

"No." John glared at him. "We need to arrange shifts for protection."

Oliver groaned and moved his hand.

"Don't move." Felicity caught his hand. "Lie still you lost a lot of blood."

"Are you hit?" Oliver whispered. "Blood?"

"No." Felicity bit her lip. "It's all yours." 

John knelt down. "Did you see who shot you?"

Oliver shook his head and lost consciousness again.

"Rene, you and Curtis help me get him on the stretcher and into the van. We need to take them to a safe house."

"Sure but wouldn't he be better off in a hospital?" Rene asked. "It's not like the cops are gonna say boo."

"Someone will start asking questions then the district attorney will get involved and nobody wants that." Dinah told him. "We get them to a safe house and keep them under guard until we find the shooter." 


	4. Orange

Felicity stood at the window watching the last orange glints of light from the setting sun. She had no idea where they were. ARGUS had brought them there from the other safe house in a very circuitous route.

Felicity turned when she heard a noise behind her. She looked over at the bed. "Oliver? Are you awake?"

Oliver groaned. He tried to sit up but thought better of it and laid back down. He squinted against the sun. "Felicity, where are we? Is this a hotel?"

"I actually have no idea where we are now. This is an ARGUS safe house." Felicity sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Oliver rubbed his chest.

"You've been out since we left the bunker. Three days and four bags of blood ago. You really had me worried. I thought you weren't going to make it this time."

"I'm invincible." Oliver grinned. "Didnt you know that?"

"Very funny Oliver. Don't get shot again." Felicity kissed him on the cheek. "I don't think I can take that again."

"Sorry." Oliver reached out and took her hand. "How did they get in the bunker?"

"John said the garage door was forced but I never got a security alert from the system on that door. I'll have to run through the whole system when we get back. It was obviously shorted out somehow."

"When is that going to be?" Oliver tried to get up again and Felicity pushed him back down. "I have to get up."

"No, you don't." Felicity wagged her finger at him. "John told me that we're not going back until we know who it is and you're back on your feet and able to fight."

"They'll need your help finding …."

"Curtis is running all the cctv through facial recognition. When he has a hit, we can run searches." Felicity adjusted the blankets. "They have it handled. You should just concentrate on getting better."

"I need to talk to John. Is there a phone here?" Oliver looked around.

"You need to rest. He will be here tomorrow. I better get you something to eat." Felicity stood up and left the room.

"You're not cooking, are you?" Oliver managed to raise up on his elbow. 

"No Oliver. I'm making you a sandwich." Felicity called out from the other room.

Oliver dropped back on the bed. "Thank God!"

"I heard that! I'll bring you some orange juice. The fridge is stocked with food and so is the pantry. I'll grab a water too."

Oliver sighed and looked up at the ceiling where the last rays of sunlight played on the ceiling. So many things ran through his mind. Who was the shooter and why did the aim for the wrong side of his chest. He put his hand on his wound and he came to a horrible realization. He glanced toward the open door. "Felicity?!"

"I'm right here. What's wrong? Did you pop a stitch?" Felicity came through the door with a tray and two bottles of water tucked under her arm.

"Don't leave my sight. Close those curtains and stay away from the windows."

"What?" Felicity sat the tray on the bedside table. "You sound like you think they were after me."

Oliver grabbed her hand. "Look where the bullet hit me. You were standing in front of me just seconds before I was hit."

"I don't understand." Felicity sat down on the bed and put her hand on the bandage. Felicity's eyes widened when she realized that was where her head came to on Oliver's chest when they were standing together. "Oh frack!"

Oliver pulled her down into his arms. "We need to tell John and we need to be more careful. If they knew to bypass the security system then they may be a hacker like you."

Felicity frowned. "It wouldn't be Dad and there isn't anyone alive that has a grudge against me with the skills to match me."

"Very true." Oliver chuckled. "Ow!. Help me sit up so I can eat that sandwich you made then go close those curtains."

Felicity sat up and helped Oliver sit up and put pillows behind him. She pulled the cord to close the curtains. She turned back to Oliver. "Don't get crumbs in the bed. I'm not sleeping in that chair again tonight."

Oliver bit into the sandwich and made a face. He put it down and picked up the orange juice. "I must not be that hungry."


	5. Yellow

Yellow streaks of sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains when Felicity woke up. She sat up and yawned then carefully left the bed to go to the bathroom. She quietly closed the door then leaned against it.

The realization that Oliver nearly died yet again had hit her in the night. Each time it took him a little longer to recover. Her greatest fear was that he wouldn't survive the next bullet or knife wound. She couldn't face it if he died. She wanted to tell him to stop fighting but she couldn't. She wouldn't. It had to be his choice.

Oliver woke up and reached out for Felicity but found himself alone in the bed. He took a deep breath and winced at the pain in his chest. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his mortality. The look in Felicity's eyes as he fell to the floor after being shot was enough of a reminder.

Oliver eased himself into a sitting position and looked around. It was morning from the sunlight coming in the curtains. He saw the bathroom door was closed.

"Felicity? Are you okay?" Oliver swung his feet carefully to the floor then thought twice about standing on his own.

Felicity was just finishing up in the bathroom. She ran her hand through her messy hair and opened the door. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed yet. John said to keep you in bed until he came back to check your stitches and change your bandage." 

"I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me?" Oliver asked.

"Oh... okay." Felicity nodded.

Oliver waited until she was next to him before he pushed himself up . He put his arm around her shoulders and let her help him to the bathroom. At the door he pulled away.

"I think I can handle things from here." Oliver leaned on the sink as he closed the door.

"Don't lock it!" Felicity called out.

There was a pattern of knocks on the front door.

"John is here. I'm going to let him in."

Felicity hurried to the front door and peeked out of the peephole to make sure it was John. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here. He's already being stubborn." Felicity let him in. "He made me help him to the bathroom."

"I'll take it from here." John patted the field med kit he was carrying. "Is there any coffee?" He asked as he went to check on Oliver.

"I'll make some." Felicity headed for the kitchen.

John found Oliver standing in the doorway of the bathroom when he came into the bedroom. "She said you got up. How are you feeling?"

"Hurt and helpless but more worried than anything." Oliver made it back to the bed on his own. "John, I wasn't the target. Felicity was standing in front of me just seconds before I was shot. Someone was serious about killing her. They were aiming for her head."

"I wondered why you were hit in such an unusual spot. I suppose you told her." John sat on the bed next to him. "I'll let Lyla know. We may need to move you again. Off book of course."

"The untraceablethe better." Oliver rubbed his chest. "I can't use my bow with this wound. I'll need a gun."

"I brought you one with extra clips and your bow with a full quiver and extra arrows. Don't think I don't know that you've been teaching Felicity how to use your bow."

Felicity came in with three cups of coffee. She brought them over and sat them on the bedside table. "He didn't eat much last night but he drank water and some juice. I was thinking of toast for breakfast. He doesn't like it when I cook."

"That's because you can't cook." Oliver picked up a cup and blew on the coffee.

Felicity shrugged. "I know but….you need to eat something."

John laughed as he picked up a cup from the table. "I'll call Lyla after I check your wound. I'll let her know your theory about Felicity being the target and not you. I might have to leave you two here until tonight. We can move you after dark. It will be harder to follow us then."

"John, you have to tell Curtis to deactivate the tracking program on my system." Felicity told him. "If they hacked the alarm system then they might be able to hack my servers. If they did, they can locate our trackers."

John nodded. He sat his cup down. "Let me take care of your wound then we can get everything else in place." 

Thirty minutes later Dig left them with weapons and a promise to come back that night.


	6. Green

Oliver and Felicity were packed up and ready when Dig arrived to take them to another safehouse. Lyla was with him as back up.

"I heard you got shot again. How many does that make now, Oliver?" Lyla asked when she came in.

"Too many." Felicity answered for him.

"She doesn't believe I'm invincible. I keep telling her but… " Oliver joked.

"It isn't funny." Felicity snapped at him.

"Felicity." Oliver reached out for her. "I'm sorry."

"Can we just go, please." Felicity picked up the duffle with the weapons and medical supplies and headed for the door.

"Whoa now." John grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "You might be the target. You can't go out there alone. Lyla, cover her and I'll get Oliver."

"Sure Johnny." Lyla drew her gun and took off the safety. "Stay close Felicity." The two women went out to the van.

"Felicity may have a point. You aren't invincible and she knows it all too well." Dig put an arm around Oliver to help him outside. "She's seen you almost die too many times to think that's funny."

"I know you're right but what do I do? Quit?" Oliver frowned. "We tried that, remember? It didn't go so well for either of us."

"That was before you nearly bleed to death from a bullet possibly meant for her. Maybe it's the right time to walk away." John drew his gun as soon as they got outside.

"Maybe but not until we find the threat to Felicity." Oliver looked around but didn't see anything but a black van. "How's that going?"

"Curtis has a few leads. He's working on them now. We need to go back through our cases to see if there's anyone that might want to hurt her still at large."

"There's also the possibility that they want to kill her to hurt me." Oliver winced as they walked down the steps to the van. "I just don't know who that would be. Everyone I can think of is dead."

"Merlyn? We never found a body." Dig reminded him.

"No. I think he and I have an understanding." Oliver shook his head. "More likely to be League related. Guns aren't usually their weapon of choice and they're usually better trained than this guy. The League never miss. Let me think and Ill get back to you."

"Okay." John helped him into the back of the van. "Get comfortable. We have a long way to go." Dig shut the back door as he climbed in. He sat in the passenger seat and looked at Lyla. "Ready?"

Lyla started the van and they started off. They traveled all night stopping only for gas and to change drivers.

Just as the sun was rising, they pulled into a long driveway. Oliver leaned forward to see where they were. Pine trees surrounded a modern cabin at the end of the driveway.

"This is the most secure location we can give you." Lyla told them as she pulled up to the door. "You are surrounded on all sides by retired ARGUS agents. There's a panic room and alarm system in the house that alerts everyone in the community. Response time is less than five minutes."

John went around to the back and opened the van door. He helped Oliver out. "Welcome home."

"Its so green…." Felicity said as she got out. She reached back and grabbed the duffle bag. "And really quiet."

"Just think of this as a vacation. I think you both could use a break." John directed it more to Oliver than Felicity. 

Lyla went to unlock the door. Felicity followed her and Oliver and Dig brought up the rear.

Felicity went inside and looked around. She dropped the duffle bag on the sofa. "Nice." She turned the corner in the hallway. "Found the panic room!"

John eased Oliver onto the sofa. "I better check your wound before I go. Don't try to do too much while you're here. You need to heal."

"So no target practice with my bow?" Oliver grinned.

"No." John pulled out the medical supplies from the duffle bag. "I'll leave an extra weapon and clips but I don't think youll need them. Use the security system. It's there for a reason." 

Felicity came back into the room. "Wait until you see that kitchen. You'll never want to leave."

"I guess we are all set." John replaced the bandage on Oliver's chest. "Take the antibiotics. A doctor will be here to check you out tomorrow. He will have ARGUS ID. His name is Hubbard. We need to get back."

John hugged Felicity and patted Oliver on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Oliver looked up at Lyla. "Both of you."

Lyla shrugged. "You'd do the same for me and Johnny."

Oliver reached out for Felicity and nodded. Felicity waved as she sat next to Oliver.

Lyla and Dig left them alone in the new safehouse.


	7. Blue

Oliver woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. It was too quiet. It made him feel like he was back on that damn island sleeping in a cave. He looked over at Felicity asleep next to him and sighed. At least she could sleep, he thought.

Who would want to kill her? Just the thought of it bothered Oliver. If they were after him he could understand. He had made a lot of enemies that had no problem killing but Felicity was different. She kept to the shadows. Her skills were more subtle than an arrow in the eye. Who would even know that she was Overwatch. 

Oliver winced as he eased himself into a sitting position. He was restless and his chest hurt. He got up and went to the kitchen for some water. He took a bottle out of the fridge and picked up the duffle bag full of weapons on the way back to the bedroom. If he couldn't sleep then he could prep the weapons.

He sat on the floor between the door and the bed and opened the duffle bag. He started checking the guns to make sure they had full clips and one in the chamber.

A movement on the bed made Oliver look up. He could see Felicity reaching across the bed.

Felicity sat up and looked around then whispered. "Oliver, where are you?"

"I'm here. I'm checking the weapons." Oliver whispered back

Felicity scooted over to the edge of the bed next to him and frowned. "Why are you doing that? Did you hear something?"

Oliver shrugged. "No. I can't sleep. It's too quiet here. You should go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

"No. I'm awake now." Felicity sat down on the bed near him and reached out to rub his arm. "I know you're worried. I am too but we need to be well rested if whoever this is comes for us."

"Comes for you." Oliver corrected her. "The bullet was meant for you." Oliver got off the floor and sat on the bed next to her. "You should have been safe in the bunker. It should have been more secure. I blame myself. You should have never been a part of my mission in the first place."

"It's too late for second guessing yourself. It was my choice to help. Oliver, I know you. Too well. If you're checking weapons that means you don't think this place is as safe as John and Lyla think it is."

"He got in the bunker Felicity. Our bunker." Oliver looked into her eyes. "If he can do that he can get to us here."

"I know but who would be able to find out where this safe house is?" Felicity asked. "John said it was off book."

"I can think of one or two." Oliver gave her a meaningful look.

"Okay so can I but security in our base has never been... well…. secure. We have always had intruders. That shouldn't be any big surprise."

"He shot at you!" Oliver put his hands on her shoulders. "You! Felicity!"

"Oliver, I've been shot before and before we both retire I will probably be shot again." Felicity realized that wasn't helping. "How many times have you been shot because I lost count?"

"That's different!" Oliver nearly growled at her. "I expect to be shot... stabbed…. beaten… blown up. I'm out there fighting. You aren't. You're supposed to be safe. Protected!"

"I fight in my own way. You and John have made sure that I can take care of myself. I don't need to be coddled. Okay?" 

Oliver sighed and nodded. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and rubbed his face. "I hate being sidelined. I need to be out there finding this bastard."

"I know. I assume that's where all this anxiety is coming from. John will let us know what he finds out. We both have to be patient and you need to heal." 

"You're better at that than I am." Oliver admitted.

"I've had a lot of practice. Thanks to you." Felicity kissed his cheek.

Oliver took her face in her hands and kissed her. "You're too good for me Felicity Smoak."

"I'm not but thank you for saying it." Felicity kissed him again.


	8. :Indigo

Lyla called John from her office. "John someone has hacked into our system. They took the information on safehouses. Names. Locations. Even details of the guards securing them."

John punched the training dummy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They tripped a safety protocol. Apparently, they aren't as good as Felicity or as careful. It was like the hacker didn't care if anyone knew they did it."

"Nobody is as good as Felicity." John reminded her. "They won't find them that way. Sloppy hacking means he's desperate. That will make him easier to find."

"We are backtracking the hack now but it will take time. He won't find them by hacking our servers but I sent a message out to be on alert. We are rearranging everyone we have in safehouses just in case. You should let the team know."

"I will. Curtis had a lead but it ended in a dead body. The hit man was hired by someone else. We are following the money now. I'll let you know what we find."

"Thanks. I'll do the same. Don't be too late tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." John disconnected the call and went over to where Curtis was working on the computer. "Any progress?"

Curtis shook his head. "These foriegn banks are hard to hack into. I've gotten kicked out twice. Felicity is better at this. We need her. I'm not sure that I can do this."

"Keep trying. We need that info. Round everyone up. Lyla had info for us." John walked into the back to change.

At the safe house, Oliver rotated his shoulder and winced. He couldn't use his bow without pain. He would have to deal with it. He didn't really have a choice. For the moment, he had been wearing a pistol strapped to his leg with extra clips in his pocket but it wasn't the same as having his bow in his hand.

Even Felicity was carrying a gun in her pocket with the safety on. Oliver wanted her armed in case they were found. She was a decent shot but not a confident one.

"Oliver, stop doing that or you'll pop your stitches." Felicity handed him a cup of coffee. "And that will just make it take longer for you to heal."

"I feel defenseless without my bow." Oliver blew on his coffee before taking a sip. "We are just sitting here for them to find. We cant even contact the team."

"I know. We have to trust them to find the dirtbag and neutralize him." Felicity sipped her own coffee. "They just need time."

"They need you." Oliver sat down. "Noone can do magic on a keyboard like you."

"If you're about to talk me into going back, forget it." Felicity sat down beside him. "We are staying put for now."

"I wasn't." Oliver looked into his cup. "They could have left us a secure phone."

"No they couldn't. We are off the grid and a phone, even a secure one, can be hacked."

"By you maybe." Oliver brooded a moment. "This man blends into the darkness like a chameleon. Why would someone like that attack us in our own bunker?"

"Maybe he thought that he should get to us before we get to him. Maybe he is in your book." Felicity suggested.

"I still think its League related. No one on that list is capable of this."

"Are you sure, Oliver? I'm not." Felicity leaned against his arm. "This can't go on forever. The team will get a lead soon."

In a warehouse in Hub City, the man slammed his fist on the table. "Why doesnt ARGUS have them? Queen has contacts there. They would be the first people he would call for help hiding." The man squinted at his screen for a moment. "Unless they went to Lian Yu."

The man checked flights going out of Star City airport. He growled when he saw the flight plan for Lian Yu just hours after his hit man failed. "Damn it!"

The flight was a distraction but the man didn't know that. He had taken the word of his hit man that no one was hit. He thought both Green Arrow and Overwatch were unharmed and hiding out on Lian Yu.


	9. Violet

"I think I got him!" Curtis called out to John. "There was a flight plan just filed for an island in the North China sea. I think its Lian Yu. The tail number is registered to a company, Spectral Analytics."

John looked over Curtis' shoulder. "Can you link the bank account that paid the hit man to the company?"

"It took a little bit of backtracking but the shell company account is linked to Spectral Analytics." Curtis smiled.

"Who owns the company?" John asked.

Cutis pulled up the company website. "His name is Derek Lyght. Does this mean we have a target to go after?"

"Yes it does. Send out a group text to meet here. I'll call Lyla." John pulled out his phone and walked away. "He dialed Lyla. Hi. We got him."

Within four hours, Oliver, Felicity, and the team were on a plane to Lian Yu to confront Derek Light

While on the plane, Lyla filled in some of the story. "We have been watching Derek Lyght for a while now. Birth records list his name as Derek Aubrey Darhk. He is Damien Darhk's illegitimate son. He's been on the straight and narrow until recently. Medical records show he was committed to a psychiatric care facility until two monts ago when he checked himself out against advice."

"So the psychopath had a son who wants to kill us both." Felicity looked at Oliver. "Why didn't we think to check Damian Darhk for secret love children? I mean, if you have one then he probably has a few."

Oliver looked at the floor and said nothing.

John cleared his throat. "What we have to do is focus on strategy. He doesn't know this island like we do. He pulled out a map. We had better come up with a plan."

Oliver shook his head. "We don't know how many feet he has on the ground. He could have an army there by now."

"There's one way to find out." Felicity pulled her tablet out of her gear bag. She hacked the ARGUS satellite and checked for heat signatures on Lian Yu. "I am assuming those little ones are the wild boars by the water. There's only one other heat signature and its at the temple."

"We surround the temple and take him down. I can have him sent to Arkham Asylum." Lyla suggested.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm not risking my family. He dies on that island and we feed him to the sharks."

"Oliver, he may just be ill." Curtis interjected. "If he's ill then he should get help."

"He's Damian Darhk's son. I think that's reason enough to kill him." Felicity put down her tablet. "Do I need to remind you that I have a biochip in my back so I can walk because of Darhk? Oliver is right. He dies even if I have to kill him myself."

"Felicity, that's cold coming from you but I see your point. Its revenge but sometimes things need to happen." Rene looked at Oliver. "What do you want us to do? Shoot on sight?"

Dinah frowned. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with being someone's executioner." 

"If you don't think he should die then stay on the plane." Oliver looked at the map. "If you're okay with killing him, then John is right we will need a plan."

Before the plane touched down on Lian Yu, they had a plan. Lyla and Dinah stayed with the plane. John and Rene flanked the target and blocked the exits. Oliver and Felicity went head to head with Derek Lyght in the temple

Oliver landed the plane and everyone geared up. Felicity handed out comms and waited for Oliver's signal. Oliver looked around and nodded before getting off the plane.

The sun was beginning to set. They would have to.make their way across the island in the dark. They stayed to the game trails avoiding the roads and tbe landmines. It took them almost an hour to get to the temple.

Felicity checked the heat signatures to make sure he hadn't moved. "He's still here." She looked at Oliver. "It's too easy."

"Keep your eyes open and your head down. There may be booby traps." Oliver said over the comms.


	10. White

Oliver and Felicity walked into the temple. All seemed quiet and peaceful. Moonlight from the stained glass cast a shadow of violet and green on the floor.

They turned a corner and came face to face with a younger version of Damien Darhk. 

"I see you found me. I was wondering if this was just a distraction of if you were actually here. I like this place. I may set up a base of operations here." Derek Lyght grinned. He raised his gun and pointed it at Felicity. "I'll call myself Spectrum."

"There goes the neighborhood." Oliver quipped. He moved in front of Felicity and raised his bow.

"Your hands are shaking, Green Arrow. There is no way you are going to be able to use that bow on me. You'll miss and I will shoot you in the heart. Don't worry Overwatch. You'll be next."

"Are you sure?" Oliver felt a hand reach for the gun in the holster in the small of his back. There was a double tap on his back. Felicity's signal! "Even with the pain in my shoulder, I am still more accurate than you think."

Lyght laughed. "I doubt it. Why don't you come out from behind him, Overwatch? I see you there. Soon, he won't be there to protect you. Why don't you just come out now? All I want to do is to shoot you both."

"Because your father was a psychopath and a criminal and we took him down?" Felicity said from behind Oliver. "I can understand wanting to kill Green Arrow but why me?"

"Everyone knows you're the brains of the operation. He's lost without you."

"Well, he does need me to tell him where his keys are….. but…." Felicity tapped on Oliver's back again three times.

Oliver took a quick step to the right. "Felicity fired the gun."

Lyght saw a bright flash of white then he felt the pain in his chest. He hit the ground hard. A moment later he felt the tip of an arrow on his chest and someone kicked the gun out of his hand.

"This wasn't my plan." Lyght gasped one last time and died.

"But it was mine." Oliver growled.


End file.
